The Evil Plot
by Energy Rebel
Summary: The girls get a message that elyon wants to see them,but is it really elyon. My first story and i suck at summarys so please R
1. the beginning

Chapter one

Will,Cornelia,Taranee,HayLin,and Irma had heard that Elyon had wanted to see them.Will changed them into their guardian form,opened a portal in an ally near by,and walked through only to see that they were sorrounded by monsters.

" I thought we got rid of all of you." Irma joked.

Hearing an evil laughter, they turned to see where it was comming from and to there suprise it was elyon"Welcome girls."she said slylyand with a deep voice all recognized.

"Phobos." Will said in a ready-to-fight position.

"Well done guardian"Elyon said smiling as she turned into Phobos.Without a word Phobos slowly rises his hand.

Meanwhile:"Blunk find Caleb,tell Caleb girls went to meridian without him"he said running at neck break speed.Blunk finally found Caleb in the park sitting on a bench and hearing his name being called quickly jumped up only to see it was Blunk.

"What now."mumbling under his breath.When Blunk reached him he told him what the girls had done out of breath,all Caleb did was make a fist and say "Blunk,I need you to find me a portal!"nodding his head Blunk started to sniff out a portal.

When he got to meridian he found 4of the 5 guardians on the ground unconsious,wakeing them all up he noticed Will was missing,when the last of them were standing Caleb asked where Will was, they just looked at eacher and shrugged"The last thing that I remember is going through the portal,being ambushed,and then you waking us up."Hay lin said looking down at the earth,while the others just nodding in agreement.

"Oh,and don't forget elyon turning into Phobos."Irma said looking over at Cornelia.

"Then I know where she is!" he said looking at all of them who had confusedm looks on there faces."She's in the castle"he said faceing it.

Meanwhile:"Let go of me!"Will said struggling to get free,when the guards let her go she ran and right into Phobos who then grabbed her wrists she looked up at him and said again slowly "Let me go!"

Laughing he just said "Now little guardian why would I do that." throwing her to the ground

Rubbing her wrists she got up and she looked like she wanted to fight ,but Phobos merely waved his hand and the guards took her by the elbows and started to drag her as he just stood there laughing.She got lose of the guards grip again and yelled"I hate you."at Phobos shooting a pink beam at him and hitting him in the stomach and throwing him across the room.Phobos got up,walked towards her and got so close his face was 2in. apart from hers then he took his hand and hit her so hard it knocked her out.

When she came too,she realized she was on a really soft bed,chained to the bed post with a strong,glowing material, and when she tried breaking it she heard a deep voice say "You can't break that"looking over in the direction that she heard the voice,she saw it was Phobos's voice.She went to throw an energy beam and couldn't"Oh yea, it also cuts off any power you have, nifty little thing huh!"smiling slyly.Looking down at her hands she slowly rolled them into a fist and just stood there looking at him."Oh,and the reason i'm here,i have a little job for you to do-"cut off he heard.

"NO,What ever it is I won't do, it and you can't make me"she said as fast as she could and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh,but I can"he said.

Meanwhile:"We have to get Will back" Irma said breaking the silence.They were all haveing a cup of tea at the Silver Dragon.

"Well were open to any suggestions,Irma"Cornelia said rudely.

"Look I know were all upset that Will was kidnapped,but fighting about it is not going to help, now calm down!"Taranee said,still in guardian form,takeing a sip form her cup.Everyone just sat there awe struck.

Meanwhile: "Now you ether do what I have asked or face the consequences-" Phobos said

"And if I don't?"Will asked her eyes never leaving him

"Then your friends,family,and boyfriend get it."Phobos said yelling at her

Looking down realizing that he could hurt everyone she cares about"What do you need me to do again"

"Good little guardian,now you know what to do"he said with a questioning look on his face

Nodding she was let go and she ran hearing an evil laughter behind her,she ran until she found a portal.When she did she ran all the way to the Silver Dragon hopeing she would see someone she knew.When she reached the silver dragon she burst through the doors and everyone looked who it was and then will fainted in the spot she was standing in


	2. sorry about the wait

sorry i haven't updated but i'm working on a another story called 'Once in a Lifetime" and if anyone would like a sneek preview just email me and i'll send you a preview and thanx to my ONLY 2 reviewers bluehornedmoon and lily'sturmoil 


End file.
